comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Dinner Table
Knights of the Dinner Table Magazine is published by Kenzer and Company. The Current price per issue is $4.99 Publication Dates Last Issue :Knights of the Dinner Table #128: 27 Jun 2007 Current Issue :Knights of the Dinner Table #129: 18 Jul 2007 Next Issue :Knights of the Dinner Table #130: Aug 2007 Status Monthly on-going. Characters The Knights *'B.A. Felton' - Gamemaster and founder of the Knights. *'Bob Herzog' - Old school player. *'Dave Bozwell' - Youngest member of the group. Perpetual student at Ball State University. *'Brian VanHoose' - Rules lawyer & power gamer. *'Sara Felton' - B.A.'s cousin, and the only female in the group. Prefers role playing to hack-and-smash. The Black Hands *'Nitro Fergueson' - Gamemaster of the Hands. Runs his games like a drill sergeant. *'"Weird" Pete Ashton' - Owner of the local gaming shop, "The Games Pit." *'Newt Forager' - Small and whiney. Tends to play evil loners. Hates Stevil. *'Stevil Van Hostle' - Tech support worker who commutes from out-of-town for the gaming sessions. Holds grudges, especially against Newt. *'Gordo Lightfoot' - Obsessed with playing female faeries. Gordo was in an industrial accident that left him with no body hair, wheelchair bound, and with total lifetime disability, allowing him to game nearly every day with various groups. Hard 8 Enterprises Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Knights of the Dinner Table #129 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Knights of the Dinner Table #128 Past Storylines Collections *''Tales from the Vault Volume I'' - Collects strips appearing in magazines from 1990-1997 *''Tales from the Vault Volume II'' - Collects strips appearing in magazines from 1997-1998 *''Tales from the Vault Volume III'' - Collects strips appearing in magazines from 1999-2000 *''Tales from the Vault Volume IV'' - Collects strips appearing in KODT Online *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 1'' - Collects #1-3 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 2'' - Collects #4-6 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 3'' - Collects #7-9 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 4'' - Collects #10-12 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 5'' - Collects #13-15 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 6'' - Collects #16-18 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 7'' - Collects #19-21 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 8'' - Collects #22-24 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 9'' - Collects #25-27 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 10'' - Collects #28-30 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 11'' - Collects #31-33 + new material *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 12'' - Collects #34-37 *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 13'' - Collects #38-41 *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 14'' - Collects #42-45 *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 15'' - Collects #46-49 *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 16'' - Collects #46-49? *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 17'' - Collects #50-53? *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 18'' - Collects #??? *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 19'' - Collects #61-64 *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 20'' - Collects #65-68 *''Bundle of Trouble Volume 21'' - Collects #69-72 History Background Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Created by Jolly Blackburn. Publishing History Began life as a comic strip in Shadis magazine in 1990. Became its own comic in 1996 Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 2850 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #101 $3.99 *FEB05 2951 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #102 $3.99 *MAR05 3015 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #103 $3.99 *APR05 3000 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #104 $3.99 *MAY05 2851 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #105 $3.99 *JUN05 3051 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #106 $3.99 *JUL05 2966 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #107 $3.99 *AUG05 3016 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #108 $3.99 *SEP05 3006 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #109 $4.99 *OCT05 3080 KNIGHTS OF THE DINNER TABLE #110 $4.99 Collections *MAY05 2852 KODT BUNDLE OF TROUBLE VOL 4 NEW PTG $11.99 *JUN05 3052 KODT TALES FROM VAULT VOL 5 TP $9.99 *MAY05 2853 KODT BUNDLE OF TROUBLE VOL 7 NEW PTG $11.99 *SEP05 3007 KODT BUNDLE OF TROUBLE VOL 12 TP $11.99 *OCT05 3081 KODT BUNDLE OF TROUBLE VOL 13 TP $11.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Knights of the Dinner Table #130: Aug 2007 :Knights of the Dinner Table #131: Sep 2007 :Knights of the Dinner Table: Bundle of Trouble Volume 21 TP: Sep 2007 :Knights of the Dinner Table #132: Oct 2007 Links *Knights of the Dinner Table - Official publisher's Website *wikipedia:Knights of the Dinner Table *KODT Online - Exclusive online KODT strips *WorldCat serial record Category:Humor Category:Sword and Sorcery